


Finding Her Home

by expectopatronum2317



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronum2317/pseuds/expectopatronum2317
Summary: A complete rewrite of my original work, These Walls and My Demons.Hope is hurting and wants to find peace. She seeks out her family and together with them she finds everything she has been waiting for.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of TVD universe.
> 
> I have decided to do a rewrite, so while there will be many similarities between my works, most will be new or different. I will try to update every other week, if not that then once a month. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and I really hope you enjoy the new version just as much.

Hope Mikaelson is a lot of things. Vampire. Werewolf. Witch. Tribrid. Miracle child. Daughter of the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. Heir of the Mikaelson fortune and empire. But none of those really explain who she is at heart. Does she contain the bravery and compassion of her mother, Hayley Marshall uniter of witches, wolves, and vampires alike?

Is she more like her father, protective and willing to murder for those she considered her family? Or, perhaps she is more like the rest of her family. Noble to a fault, willing to forgive and stand by her family even if they would stab her in the back. Does she have a sense of mistrust and hate for one Mikaelson and love and pride for another?

The truth is, no one truly knew the real Hope Mikaelson. No one knew who she was underneath all that Mikaelson bravado- until two stubborn, protective and brilliant witches came into her life and showed her how to be open. They showed her how to love and how to trust- and this.. Well this is their story.


	2. I thought you said it was Easy, Listening to your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of TVD universe.

For Hope Mikaelson, there were few things in the world that could shake her. That could make her question everything she knew- everything she felt. So when the Necromancer looked straight into her eyes and told her that her father would never find peace. Not until she did at least, it made her heart clench painfully where it beat in her chest.

She had gone to her room that night and went through memory after memory to see if there was something she was missing in the master of the dead’s words. She thought she was at peace already. Yes, she had few true friends and yes she was relatively cold and standoffish- but she wasn’t fighting for her life. She didn’t have enemies coming after her- Malivore and related attacks aside- so what could he have meant. 

After sorting through each and every relatively important moment in her life, she saw it. It wasn’t a tangible thing she needed to find peace. She didn’t need money, or things or objects. What Hope needed was love- and not the familial love she gets from her Aunts or Uncles. No, it wouldn’t be that easy for Hope. 

The young tribrid needed the kind of love she saw between her Aunts Freya and Keelin. The kind of love that gave her a purpose- a reason- to fight each and every day. She needed a love that would complete and fill the gaping hole in her heart. And once Hope realized that, it was a hop, skip and jump away from figuring out who could give that to her. 

Now Hope knew from a relatively young age that she wasn’t boy crazy like her female peers. But she had played the role she thought would make her family proud- dating Roman and facing the consequences that followed. She thought the reason she wasn’t as heartbroken as she expected when their relationship ended was because she didn’t love the boy. 

So when sweet, naïve Landon popped into her life- she gave it a chance. Only to let him down as easily and nicely as she could- because her family was dying all around her and she couldn’t keep lying to herself. 

Ironically enough, he understood and had even revealed that he too fancied the same sex but had pursued Hope to try to convince himself otherwise. They had formed a close bond and had stayed in contact and were both elated when Hope no longer had to hide her true nature from him. 

So no, Hope had never been crazy about boys. But there were two  _ very _ different witches that had gotten her heart racing on more than one occasion. The first and undoubtedly the one that snuck up on her, was Josette “Josie” Saltzman. The soft spoken, brown- eyed girl had been one of the first people Hope had talked to when her true name had been revealed. 

Josie had been the only one- besides faculty- that had approached her and offered her condolences after her parent’s deaths. The pair had become somewhat close after Hope had confided in the brunette about her feelings during those first few months. 

Then it had all gone down the drain the second Lizzie said so, and Hope found herself alone again. There were still heavy looks and the occasional smile sent towards each other from across the room but they mostly stayed apart. 

Then there was the witch that Hope herself was unsurprised to find herself attracted to. The devious smirks and knowing winks had actually been one of the many reasons Hope found herself in the orbit of one Penelope Park. 

But Hope was quick to learn that she was more than just her flirty persona. She was quite brilliant and Hope had reveled in any chance she got to have intellectual debates with the younger witch. But then, Hope noticed the looks Josie gave the green-eyed beauty and with a small nudge- Penelope and Josie were together. 

Looking back on it now, it was obvious to Hope that any sort of romantic connections she had were with one of the most talked about couples in the school’s history. Their relationship was known as the driving factor of a wedge coming between Josie and her twin and then known as ground zero for a warzone as when the pair were in any close quarters all bets were off. 

But now Hope knew, the only way she could find this love was with two people who despised each other. 

**X** **X** **X**

-Wednesday-

Hope grabbed her backpack and packed her cell phone, wallet, charger and hoodie should she get too cold. She slid the bag over her shoulder, sighed and flicked off her lights before sealing her door closed and walking down to the Headmaster’s office. 

Knocking lightly, she waited until she heard the faint  _ “Come in”  _ from inside. She opened the solid door and stepped through. She didn’t bother closing the door, because she knew she would be out of there shortly. 

“Hey Hope, what’s up?” Alaric looked up from his paperwork and leaned back in his seat, folding his hands over his lap.

The tribrid shrugged, “Nothing really. Just came to let you know that I’m going to be leaving for a while. Not sure when I’ll be back, but I’ll let you know.”

Alaric shot to his feet, “You can’t just  _ leave  _ Hope. First of all it’s the middle of the semester you need to be in class. Second of all, with everything happening with Malivore- we need you here more than ever.”

Hope tightened her grip on her bag, “If I want to leave to go spend time and see witches, vampires and wolves that can teach me far more than your “education” can, then that is  **my** choice. And how is my responsibility to protect anyone in this school, when I am the literal social pariah. The only reason I’m not getting bullied or picked on is because of my last name and what I am. And honestly Dr. Saltzman, I am tired of throwing myself in danger just to prove I am worth existing.”

The man had gotten redder and redder in the face with every word Hope spoke and when she was finished she huffed angrily before pointing an accusing finger at the teen, “You are being selfish and paranoid. Just like your father was, and do you know what happened to him? Huh? HE’S DEAD HOPE AND YOU’RE THE REASON WHY!” 

Hope felt her rage boiling but was stopped by a blonde blur storming in and shoving the Headmaster in the chest, sending him flying into the cabinet by his desk, “That is ENOUGH Rick! What the hell has gotten into you?” The blonde was pissed and Hope knew that she had to tread carefully so to not be on the wrong side of that anger. 

“Um Ms. Forbes- I-i am sorry, it was my fault-” Hope was cut off when furious blue eyes snapped to her but softened immediately. 

The blonde shook her head, “No Hope it wasn’t and you don’t have to try and take the blame. I have been home for a bit but I went to my girls first. I heard you come in here and I came as quick as I could after what he said.”

Hope looked down and whispered to the floor, “Thank you.”

Caroline approached the teen and rested her pale hand on Hope’s where it clutched her bag strap, “There is no thanks necessary, what Rick said was horrible and I will be sure that he realizes such. Now, if I heard right, you wanted to go spend time with your family right?”

Hope looked up and nodded, “Yes Ma’am. I have been feeling- I’m not even sure really. But I know my family can help me sort through it if that’s alright?”

Caroline gave a small smile and nodded, “Of course, you go and take care of yourself. Try to check in when you can but no pressure alright?”

Hope nodded and gave the vampire a small smile, “Thank you Ms. Forbes.”

Caroline gave Hope another smile before questioning, “Would it be alright if I gave you a hug? I don’t know about you but they tend to make me feel a bit better.”

Hope rolled the thought around in her head before nodding and relaxing into the warmth that the older woman should not have been able to give- considering she was technically dead anyway. After a short moment Caroline pulled away and nudged her head, “Go on. Get outta here and tell your family I said hello will you?”

Hope beamed and nodded before turning and exiting the office and leaving the school shortly after. Heading into the forest she looked around before stripping and slipping her clothes into the backpack. She took a deep breath before shifting into her very large white and grey wolf.

She threw her head back and released a loud and long howl- knowing that Raf would let Landon know it was her and that she was leaving. 

Leaning down she picked up her bag between her jaws and took off. Excited and anticipating when she would be with her family again. 

Little did she know that the two witches who could give her everything she wanted and more, were watching her from their secret meeting spot in the forgotten attic and the balcony that accompanies it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any questions, comments or thoughts down below.


	3. Home, the place where I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of TVD universe.

**X** **X** **X**

-Friday Night-

By the time Hope made it to the giant compound her family called home, a few days had passed and she knew she had to let Caroline know she was safe before the protective blonde sent out a search party. 

Shaking herself out of her musings she waited for a group of college kids to pass her hiding spot before darting out and into the back entrance of her home. Sighing in relief at the familiar magic that ran over her fur when she passed through the spelled barrier. 

She shifted back into her human form and had barely finished pulling on her clothes when she heard several pairs of feet approaching her spot. Smiling tiredly she gave a little wave to her two Aunts. 

“Hey Aunt Freya. Hi Aunt Keelin”

The two women were surprised at the sight of the teen but soon, Hope was wrapped up in their arms and fell into the embrace. She stood there with the women for several minutes before she felt herself start to drift in and out of consciousness. 

Giving a pitiful whine when she felt Freya move away she was startled when she was suddenly lifted. Opening her eyes as wide as she could get them at the moment, she found herself staring up into dark brown eyes filled with mirth and worry. “Don’t worry Pup. I’m just going to take you to bed, you need to rest. No buts.”

Hope wanted to argue that she wasn’t a pup anymore but gave up that fight with a content hum as Freya gently kissed her forehead, “I’m going to call the school. Let Caroline know you’re safe Little Love, get some rest now.”

By the time Keelin had made it up the stairs and to Hope’s room, the teen was already completely asleep. Chuckling softly, Keelin placed Hope on her bed and carefully tucked her in before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. 

Shutting the door behind her, Keelin went to the east wing study and leant against the door frame as she watched her wife talking to- who she presumed to be Caroline- “Yes I am sure. I’ll talk to my family to see if they think anything needs to be done about what he did.”

Keelin furrowed her brows and thought to herself,  _ well that is weird, wonder who needs the Mikaelson family vote.  _

She stepped in the room, sidled up behind the witch and began rubbing her shoulders. Smiling softly when the older woman leant into the touch. Focusing her hearing, she tuned into the conversation happening on the phone. 

“ _ Are you sure there’s nothing I can do right now? He was completely out of line and Hope shouldn’t think that he’s going to get off without serious consequence.” _

Freya sighed deeply while Keelin’s frown deepened, “Just make sure he knows that I know and to expect some sort of retaliation. You know Rebekah and Kol won’t just let this pass with a warning.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, “ _ I know but still,... I’m assuming since you called she made it there safely.” _

“Yes, she came in about a half hour ago. Completely exhausted but here and in one piece. Is what Alaric said the reason why she came home or was there another?”

_ “From what I heard of their conversation, Hope wanted to leave for a while and that’s when Rick said what he did. But honestly, from what has been going on around here- at least from what the girls have told me- I would want to get away for awhile too.” _

“What’s been going on?” Freya questioned 

“ _ You don’t know? I would have assumed Hope would have told you in the letters she sends you guys.” _

Keelin and Freya both tensed while the witch replied, “Letters? We haven’t gotten anything from Hope besides the occasional text.”

There was rustling on the line before Caroline replied- her voice tense and hard- “ _ What do you mean you haven’t gotten anything from Hope? I know for a fact that every Monday since she started here that she sends each of her family members a letter. Hayley was the only one to ever reply, but she had told me that she got updates on you guys from her mom- so she wasn’t expecting any replies from anyone else.” _

Freya and Keelin swallowed roughly and Keelin began pacing before Freya questioned Caroline again, “Has she ever questioned why she wasn’t getting replies from us after Hayley’s passing? Because, none of us- and I mean  **none** of us had any idea that she was sending us letters.”

A moment of pause before Caroline growled lowly, “ _ Will you please hold for just a minute? _ ”

Freya hummed and looked up at Keelin who was glaring at the phone. After a short wait later, Caroline came back to the phone with a huff, “ _ Well I figured out why none of you got letters.” _

Freya and Keelin tensed further as Caroline continued, “ _ After a thorough search of his office, I found huge stacks of open letters- all of them addressed to you or the others. Even some for little Elijah.” _

Freya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Caroline-”

The blonde cut her off,  _ “I know.. This isn’t right, what he’s done isn’t okay. Anything you and the others do will be deserved. _ ”

Freya nodded and spoke quietly, “I will try to lessen whatever extreme punishment my family will no doubt want but I can’t promise anything. You know that right?”

Caroline sighed, “ _ Yeah I know. I don’t know what possessed him to think this was okay or right but he needs to learn. I just hope the girls will understand. _ ”

“I have a feeling they will come around one day.”

“ _ Yeah, well I hope they won’t become used to the violence is all. _ ”

“I know Caroline, I know. Well I’m going to go now, it’s late and it’s been a long day.”

“ _ Right of course, sleep well Freya, tell Keelin I said hello and Hope that I’m glad she made it safe. _ ”

“Will do, bye Caroline.”

“ _ Good night Freya. _ ”

Freya hung up the phone and looked up to her wife, “This is not good. Especially for Alaric.”

Keelin shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know what he said to Hope but just by holding the letters and preventing Hope from reaching out to us- that’s plenty enough reason for retaliation from Kol and Rebekah, not to mention the others. He put himself in this position, that’s on him no one else.”

Freya smiled at the anger in her wife’s voice before standing and walking over to the wolf. Draping her arms around Keelin’s neck, Freya leant in and kissed her wife deeply. Pulling back they both shared a soft smile, “Have I told you how much I love how protective of Hope you are?”

Keelin hummed, “Not that specifically, but she’s family and I love her and will and can protect her at any cost.”

“Well it’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

The pair stayed wrapped up in one another before making their way to their room for the night- stopping to check in on Elijah and Hope, both still sound asleep. 

Settling into bed Freya sighed, “Things are going to be tense around here for a while.”

Keelin hummed and curled her body around the blonde’s, “Well no matter what happens you have me, although we should probably call Rebekah and Kol tomorrow- get them caught up and then prepare for guests.”

Freya nodded and snuggled back into her wife, “Yeah, but that’s for tomorrow. For now we sleep.” The brunette nodded against the witch’s shoulder blade and they both fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your questions, comments, or thoughts down below

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any questions, comments or thoughts down below


End file.
